Kindred Spirits
by merinxD
Summary: One event can change everything...Except it doesn't. We view the lives of our beloved Shinobi through the eyes of Kakashi & the cherry blossom. In the very beginning Sakura saved his soul from the darkness to put him on his path. Can he do the same for her? Why are the men in her life so drawn to her? What is this strange chakra? kakasaku Complete


ONE SHOT – FOR NOW.

**Originally a chaptered story but have decided to change it to a one shot series told from Kakashi and Sakura's pov. If the reviews call for it :) I would like to explore how it would go down after the war and even during. Sort of the pitfalls of their relationship if you will. Anyway. If anyone is interested in seeing that. Review xP**

Summary - One event can change everything...Except it doesn't. We view the lives of our beloved Shinobi through the eyes of Kakashi & the cherry blossom. In the very beginning Sakura saved his soul from the darkness to put him on his path. Can he do the same for her? Why are the men in her life so drawn to her? What is this strange chakra? Kakasaku

Any mistakes are my own and will be fixed up at a later date.

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto

**KINDRED SPIRITS**

The first time 18 year old Hatake Kakashi sees her, he is enraptured.

The young Shinobi has spent countless hours at the memorial since the passing of his special people and never once has he been happened upon intruder being a small child made the encounter all the more baffling, it is not safe for children to be roaming around the outskirts of Konoha alone. 'Some parents'...The nin thinks shaking his head, growling inwardly as the annoying strands of silver touched his face before bouncing back into place. He hates his untrainable hair. For many years Kakashi felt adrift from himself purely because of his appearance. The 18 year old man knows that he is very attractive because of the female attention he receives however, it does not stop him from lamenting in front of the mirror each night. A tradition created upon the passing of his father, the man whose face resembles his own, whose hair glinted more sharply than a kunai flying through the midday sun. Usually, that is the only time he thinks of his father. 'Today seems like a day for new occurrences.' The Shinobi thinks, his own deep voice rumbling in his mind.

From his place on the forest floor Kakashi can see that the young girl is just shy of academy age. Her large viridian eyes peering out at him from her spot behind a moderately sized tree trunk. It covers her frame completely, leaving only the top of her head on display. The hair poking out from the protection of the bark is a most intriguing shade of cherry blossom pink. It is easy to imagine that the tree trunk is an exotic tree from a far off land with pastel pink tufts sprouting from the end of the wood. The colour of the strands take his mind back to the sweets he would vacuum down at the annual Konoha festival as a child. It has been a quite a few years since the Jonin attended the event. This year will be no different. In the back of his mind, Kakashi wonders if the hiding girl has a family that takes her to the festival. It is certainly one of the highlights of his troubled past.

Thinking on it, Hatake's ryoshin were alive then. At the time he had no idea that his Otou-san held the notion of taking his own life. Kakashi had no idea that the aftermath would be so much worse than the 'incident' itself. The man can still hear broken feminine sobs of heart ache if he closes his eyes for long enough. His Okaa-san, was unable to handle the stigma that her danna left behind for her. The silver haired ninja understands her feelings but he regrets being too young to stop anything. The village made her darling a coward in her eyes and tainted her memories. The young boy didn't know that her broken heart would be the death of her. Kakashi gave her credit for sticking it out for as long as she did. He wanted to stop it at the time, but the boy knew that even looking at his mother caused her great pain. The man cringes as a moment in time passes through his mind.

'Okaa-san please don't cry.' The young boy crawls up the blankets to rest beside his grieving mother.

'Gomen Kaka-kun. I apologise you shouldn't have to see this.' Her comforting voice reverberates through the pillows as she wipes her eyes dry.

Kakashi pushes the hair out of her face, wiping away a stray tear. He puts on his best smile as his mother's eyes rise to meet his own dark orbs.

'Kaa-san don't be sad. I'll always be here for you. Otou-san is in heaven.' The boy reaches out for her hand like so many times before, he wants nothing more than to bury his head in the protection of her breast and cry as well.

'No don't touch remind me too much!' She wails loudly recoiling from her son like he is on fire.

Falling back onto the hard wood floor, the young Shinobi crawls backwards against the rice paper wall. 'Kaa-san, Kaa-san, Kaa-san.' He cries softly holding his knees close, hiding his face in his hands.

In that moment he resents his father, he resents his resemblance of his father, he hates himself wholly because he now knows that every time his mother looks at him it breaks her shattered heart even more. The next day he starts wearing the mask but that did not stop the demise of his beloved Okaa-san. He could never blame her for it, she tried to love him but fate did not want it to happen.

For many years he had lived with the shame of his past taking only small moments to reflect on the happy times.

Fractured moments in time were all an orphaned Jonin had.

In a moment of insanity Kakashi sits up acknowledging the little girls presence openly. He turns in the direction of the child, his choice made. Lifting up his right arm, his wrist grazes his standard issue flack jacket before his forefinger and thumb grip the edge of his mask. He pulls it down to reveal his straight nose, angular cheek bones, not yet developed jaw line and a smile that rivals the sun.

"Konichiwa, I am Hatake Kakashi." The usually sullen teen greets the girl as if talking is a deer. Hatake feels free because this young girl has no idea how much pain his smile has caused in the past. He doesn't show his face, but today something feels right.

A small gasp falls from the cherry blossoms lips as she moves from behind the foliage coming to stand directly in front of the silver haired Shinobi. Walking forward with nearly confident strides, the curious child comes nose to nose with Kakashi.

"Konichiwa, watashi no namae wa Haruno Sakura desu" She pauses and bows her head slightly, it is obvious that her family are Shinobi. "Hajimimashte" The youngster greets happily.

"Nice to meet you too." Kakashi replies with exuberance. "Sakura.." The teen smirks, "Is a very pretty name." The teen smiles knowingly at the youngsters reaction. Sakura jolts noticeably her face turning a shade of pink that is almost darker than her hair.

He notices her quickly recover herself and smile once more, "Arigato Hatake-sama" She pauses eyeing his crooked head band. Reaching out she touches the metal covering his Sharingan. "You're a Shinobi." She nods enthusiastically. "When I grow up I want to become a Shinobi just like my Otou-san."

"Sounds like a plan" Kakashi chuckles. "Though you can call me 'Kakashi-senpai," He raises his index finger in the air as if marking his words. "You will be going to the academy soon and what do I know about anything really?" He chuckles to himself, knowing he is rambling at the child. She does not seem to mind at all though, she continues to stare at his forehead protector with admiration. "What does your father think about you becoming a ninja? He is worried ne?"

"I don't think so Kashi-senpai. Otou-san is in heaven. Okaa-san said he fought hard in the Third Shinobi War and that we should be proud of his sacrifice." The pinkette's chest puffs out at her declaration, her small palms fisting on her waist. The yellow and red of her clothing gives the boy the illusion that her short pink locks of hair are more vibrant than realistically possible. Her emerald orbs continue to sparkle with pride for her family. "I can't wait to go to the academy and learn all I can!"

Kakashi witnesses passion blaring in the small girls soul, emitting through the heart she held proudly on her sleeve.

Without warning Sakura plops down on the cold earth, crossing her legs and running her small fingers through the blades of grass haphazardly. Blowing the annoying pink hair out of her eyes in one loud "Whoosh!" The youngster surveys her surroundings more closely gazing around without intent.

Slowly she shifts to peer openly at Kakashi.

"I wish you weren't so sad." She whispers looking down at her hands.

"What makes you think I'm sad?" His voice betrays only a small amount of the defensiveness he feels, it is a knee jerk reaction.

"I saw you down at the memorial stone, I can feel it though." She tells him truthfully. "Someone as beautiful as you should not be so sad."

Even though he is one of the more astute Shinobi of his age group, Kakashi is convinced his ears are wrong. Sighing, the teen unconsciously raises his hand and rakes calloused fingers through his silver mane for the 100th time that day. (A bad habit he will probably never be able to rid himself of). Kakashi looks down at his gloved palms and then at the child before him, her gaze is true and honest. It feels like a string is holding his onyx gaze to hers steadily. Similar to the feeling of the healing jutsu he is forced to endure at the hospital, (He shivers inwardly at the thought of that oversized white antiseptic cage). If his senses knew any better he would say that a faint wave of chakra rolls through the air with every pointed look from the child. Her eyes speak of wisdom that is surely beyond her years. He swears that she can see right through him to his soul. It jolts the teen to the core, stronger than any Chidori. It shakes him so profoundly that for the first time in many years he feels like acting on an emotional impulse.

He is not an idiot, he knows that he should not put so much stock in a four year old girl. She could not possibly know, could she? A child so young without training can not wield chakra in such a way. Though he has seen man genius's in his life. He knows that he is probably just reflecting his own thoughts onto her, but his sensei always said that everything happens for a reason. 'Perhaps fate is knocking on my door today.' The Shinobi thinks to himself. The world is filled with so much woe, he has seen it. The silver haired nin knows that even he is the epitome of damaged goods.

'Haruno Sakura is not yet damaged.' His mind spits out automatically, he wishes he could slap himself, but still... He nods surprised that he finds himself agreeing with his first statement. He can see that innocence and he truly wishes to preserve it. Children grow up too quickly these days. His shaggy hair sways with the movement of his head as he berates himself once more. This young girl will become a Shinobi like her father, she will meet woe when it is her time and she will grow faster than any civilian child. Most young shinobi are scarred emotionally from the cradle, others become hardened by the way of life, especially those who are capable of great things. Kakashi suspects Sakura might be one of the skilled ones in the future. Shinobi with skill always had the worst battle scars and physically and metaphorically.

'I don't want that to happen though.'

'Stupid, stupid notion. You don't know this child'. His voice rumbles within his mind like so many times before.

'...But I feel like I do.'

Gazing steadily at the pink mop of hair and heart warming smile of Haruno Sakura, Kakashi feels his heart start beating again.

The call of Haruno Kizashi flies softly through the air, she is a little distance away but the silver haired ninja has the senses of a well trained attack dog.

"Your Okaa-san is calling Sa-ku-ra, I think you were naughty coming this far." He smiles, standing he holds out his hand for her to take. She stands taking the hand he offers with a sheepish smile. Kakashi's chuckle rumbles through him as he pulls up his mask, his eye crinkles in standard Hatake fashion. "Let's get you where you belong hm?"

That evening Kakashi enlists his interest in becoming a Sensei.

He does not see Sakura for many years.

His life continues on as usual.

**-We Meet Again-**

The next time Kakashi sees her is at the academy graduation. Almost a decade later. The infamous copy nin has spent many years doing a whole lot but doing a big bunch of nothing at the same time. Same life different day, he has always supposed. Though sometimes, he faced missions harder than anticipated and went far beyond the call of duty. Kakashi does not mind though, he has no family and the life of the 'lone shinobi' has been his only call up until now. This is a test and even though it sounds absurd the man thinks that just maybe everything that has happened has boiled down to this very moment. This is his last chance. Hatake Kakashi has a feeling that this will be his one shot at being a successful sensei and it thrills and terrifies him at the same time. Children are scary beings because of their unpredictably and ability to survey. They just say what they are thinking! Shinobi children are much worse.

'Too wise for their age...' His mind mumbles as a memory of the pink haired toddler flashes past his mismatched gaze.

Leaning against the wall near the entrance way, it is easy to see the anticipation coming off the children in waves. The academy students are all clustered together awaiting their new fate. Surveying the round room, the silver-haired nin notes the standard issue Konoha wallpaper and aesthetics has been updated since he attended. The Jonin knows that it has been renovated once more after the Third Shinobi War. Though, if Iruka had not mentioned it in passing, Kakashi would be none the wiser. Hell, he probably would not have noticed at all. Konoha aren't known for their modern take on architecture so it is no wonder there has been no change in over 15 years. Now the paint of the building is fading on the inside and out, making the school look more used by the day. The paint that is slowly starting to crust off the outer walls of the building makes the man think it is about time for another paint. 'I wonder if they have been waiting for the new Genin...' He sighs thinking of the lazy Shinobi that the copy nin calls his comrades. 'Figures...' Kakashi hears his voice clearly but even he knows it is not a job that he wants to be saddled with. Kakashi has not seen the inside of this building for many years, for more than one reason. Not just for Sakura's sake either. The cherry blossom has always been a part of the reason, but the silver haired nin did not make it a habit of visiting the academy regardless. Something about the walls of the building feels confining to him. The small school that sits at the base of Hokage Mountain for all the local shinobi families to utilise has been used to train young children into Genin since the existence of Konohagakure. A love of words and a lifetime alone made certain that this ninja knew barrels full of useless trivia. Kakashi may have the senses of a shinobi hound but his mind is as keen as an elephants. No, this shinobi keeps busy! No time to hang around the Academy when the life of the ninja calls. Though to be honest he spends most of his time hiding from responsibility, but he is always there when is counts! Glancing down at the cluster of people the man notes how close Sakura is sitting to the Uchiha boy chattering happily away as she stares openly at the raven haired child with adoration. Chuckling lowly to himself his eye crinkles at his cherry blossoms lack of tact. The stoic boy does not seem to care either way obviously used to the attention. Slowly a wry smile falls into place as the Kakashi thinks back to the copious amounts of female attention he used to receive. (And still does!) The silver haired nin has no interest in relationships though. Yes it is true that like any other man, he has needs. Needs that a few a few women around the village have seen to in the past but nothing that is relationship material.

Kakashi remembers thinking of girls as hindrances at Sakura's age. 'Some are hindrances now.' He smirks beneath his mask for a moment enjoying his own joke.

Of course, Sakura is a girl on the precipice of becoming a teen. The young man chuckles inwardly remembering how crazy girls were back then.

Watching from a distance gave the now 26 year old Hatake Kakashi time to get to know her all over again. Upon longer inspection he realises that Haruno Sakura has aged considerably. Although he keeps an eye on her academic progress he has not seen her this close in eight years. She is petite but by no means short, standing just under 5 feet tall. Her pink locks fall beneath her waist like a soft trail of cherry blossoms. It is no secret that the young girls in town grow their hair as long as their mother's will allow, in an attempt to win the the Uchiha's heart. Ridiculous really, Kakashi thinks he would prefers Sakura with shorter hair. The pink dress she wears contrasts well with her bright eyes and strangely pigmented hair. Haruno Sakura is not classically beautiful but the sharp look in her gaze exudes intelligence, her graceful features are something he expects to see depicted in ancient history paintings. In the past Kakashi has a come upon snippets of information about Sakura from Iruka or flirting with the girl assisting the flower shop's owners daughter. The brunette woman seems to be around his age, maybe a little younger but he would never sleep with her. Manipulating information out of the girl seemed like enough at the time, no need to use a perfectly innocent person, no matter how many times she asks him out. When he discovered that a few charming words causes her to ramble on in the most convenient way, he could not resist himself. Shinobi are devious creatures but that is because the silver haired Shinobi could never dream of out right asking for information about the Haruno girl. It is bad enough that he greedily locks each little snippet away in his mind in a file made just for the Cherry Blossom.

Sakura glances over in his direction. She smiles seeming too look straight through him. Though, the silver-haired nin is sure he can feel the unmistakable pull of chakra. Before he can confirm his suspicions, the feeling is gone and is replaced by something that feels hollow and dark. As the pink haired girl looks away Kakashi feels his heart constrict painfully. He is definitely insane.

'I wonder if she remembers me...' Kakashi ponders as his fingers rake through his unkempt hair in a reflex action to his anxiety.

He berates himself like so many times before. 'Don't be ridiculous. It was ten minutes in her entire life time! Don't get your hopes up.' His bared thumb and forefinger pick at the worn material of his dark gloves without realisation.

Turning away the Jonin focuses his onyx gaze out the nearest window. Feeling his strength return to him, Kakashi turns back the the ceremony. Walking down the main isle, he stops half way down and watches.

Tomorrow the Jonin-sensei will find out the names of their students.

He wonders briefly if Sakura will be placed with him. That would be too lucky for a man with his track record.

Continuing to silently watch the group of young ninja, Kakashi smiles sadly. Then he feels the pull once more. Turning his head to the right slightly his breath leaves his chest almost instantly.

Obsidian meets emerald.

'Hello old friend.'

Kakashi feels himself draw a sigh of relief. Sakura continues to hold his gaze with a rather quizzical look about her features but it does not stop it from feeling familiar.

Haruno Sakura smiles as if she might know who he is.

Lifting up a pale hand, she gives him a small wave. Kakashi turns his head to confirm that the young kunoichi is waving to him. Jokingly he points a finger at chest as if to say 'me?'. Sakura nods innocently and points at him.

With the last ounce of power he has, Kakashi moves pushing the door open with his gloved fist.

He walks away briskly ignoring the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach .

Too many emotions...

Kakashi feels invigorated and sick simultaneously. Having a connection with a twelve year old girl is never a good thing. Especially when he feels so helpless to her and she hasn't even said two words to him. Imagine what people will think if he were to mention his feelings. What the silver-haired shinobi feels is something that has sprung from their first encounter. This encounter has doubled his want to protect her. What Kakashi feels is not depraved in his own mind. He doesn't want to sleep with her, but he is aware that if anyone were to find out his feelings it is possible to misconstrue kindred spirits with something dark and sinister.

His feelings worry him to the core all the same.

**-Fate-**

The Hokage's office is bright with the morning rays of sun shine as the clouds float idly by with the morning breeze. The roosters of Konoha crow once more as the village hustle and bustle slowly begins. Soon the town will be alive for another twelve hours. The light that cascades down through Hokage Mountain assaults the gaze of all who dare glance it's way. The golden rays are abrasive and painful to the eye but it does not worry a certain Silver-haired nin. Kakashi revels in the feeling. We find our hero reporting for duty looking no different to any other day. His demeanour exudes laziness though, don't be fooled. Kakashi feels alive. Forming a line before the Hokage each of the Jonin-sensei await their folder patiently. Inside are the names of the students that they will take on. Kakashi has tried not to think about it too much but his fingers itch with anticipation all the same. One by one each Shinobi is called before the great Sarutobi. In no time at all, his name is being called and he is taking the manilla folder from the older man's grasp. Stepping back Kakashi awaits his individual instructions.

"Hatake, your team has been formed. This file contains who you will mentor until the time comes when they can flourish on their own." The Hokage's voice is warm and rumbling just as it always has been. "These are important bonds boy." Sarutobi's eyes glint beneath the official regalia and his face is as stoic as ever. "Do not squander this opportunity." The elderly man says softer than before. If anyone can understand Kakashi's burden it is he. Having known the boy for his entire life span it is no wonder he feels a soft spot for Kakashi. He is proud that he in taking another team and hopes the man well. It is an incredible step in self development.

"Hai Hokage-Sama." The silver-haired Jonin responds, lowering his head as a formality.

The old man nods and smiles, his voice remains stoic as ever. "You are dismissed."

Nodding silently, Kakashi smiles beneath his mask. With his trademark eye crinkle the shinobi is gone leaving a puff of smoke in his wake.

-Kakashi's Apartment-

The folder...

Opening the manilla card Kakashi's stomach churns. He has rushed home for this but feels apprehensive all the same. The first few pages were of little consequence for the moment, the photos behind them however, are of medium size and make his jaw drop unintentionally.

Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke...

The last photo falls to carpeted floor fluttering beneath the coffee table.

...Haruno Sakura.

Unable to speak, Kakashi continues to stare at the smiling face of the now grown cherry blossom. Her jade orbs staring back at him. Picking it up quickly, Kakashi turns the photo over so he is unable to see the Genin's face. Sighing heavily the shinobi wonders when it came to this. He feels absolutely pathetic with no will power to speak of. True to his statement, he turns the paper held in his grasp until her familiar features look back at him once more. This time the photo of the pink haired kunoichi strengthens his resolve. He can not feel weak because of these young ninja, they will be relying on his . His elbows rest on his knees and he sighs in relief as the inner turmoil dissipates.

The tightness in his chest recedes until it is barely noticeable, leaving anticipation in it's wake.

Sakura will not fall to harm while he is Team Leader. That is a promise.

Hatake Kakashi will finally pass a team. He can feel it.

This time bonds will be inevitable. No matter how he looks at it, he will become emotionally invested. This team is special. Though, he should not count all his eggs just yet. They could very well be rotten. Smiling gleefully the crafty ninja looks forward to the challenge ahead. Pulling the gleaming silver object he has been carrying in his pocket for a week now, Kakashi sits back with a satisfied smirk. The bell jingles between his fingers as he thinks of the task ahead.

Tomorrow's first class will prove interesting.

**-The First Test – Behind the mismatched gaze-**

The first time Kakashi watches her fight he knows that her strengths will lie highly in chakra control, whatever field she decides to go into. It is obvious that Sakura has a finesse for tai justu also, but the confidence is not there yet.

'That will be a very long road'. He muses to himself from his perch in a particularly favouring tree branch. His chakra is hidden as well as his body; the silver haired man feels safe to watch on.

Naruto reminds him of his friend Obito as he flails across the expanse of grass towards a Kakashi shadow clone. 'All heart no head.' The Jonin muses. Sitting back against the tree, he pulls out Icha Icha and begins to read.

15 minutes pass

Snapping the green book shut, he can feel the Uchiha closing in on him.

'Shit. I was almost at the good part.' Kakashi thinks sadly.

Moving from his spot with stealth only Elite Jonin possess, The copy-nin sets his mission in motion.

It is at this moment he feels his heart constrict.

Sakura is obviously focussing on the Uchiha boy letting her objective pass by her happily. She is unable to focus on her shinobi dream because of her affliction.

Without knowing a slow burn wraps it's claws tightly around Kakashi's central organ making bile rise in his throat and anger bubble in the pit of his stomach as he watches the raven haired boy with a keen eye. His obsidian gaze moves to Sakura who glances his way for just a moment. It is enough for Kakashi to feel that familiar pull before it is replaced by something warm and coiling.

Kakashi knows this feeling, though it is not one he suffers with often.

...Jealousy.

In a passive aggressive fit of rage he summons the worst image of Uchiha Sasuke he will allow his Sakura to endure.

The copy-nin's mismatched orbs watch on as the pink haired Genin cries out in heart ache as her beloved is brutally stabbed. It is not the worst thing that Kakashi could have shown her, those wounds would not be fatal even if they were real...But Sakura is an impressionable young girl. He can not bear to bring her too much pain.

Pulling his technique away finally. Kakashi feels guilt seep into his tall frame through the soles of his feet.

He has hurt Sakura.

Shit.

'You ruin everything Kakashi'. His inner self whispers against his figurative ear. It is deep and sickly sweet. His jealousy has retreated and the familiar hollow feeling has returned in it's stride.

Kakashi shakes his head, his shaggy hair moves like a dog after a bath before settling back into place. The feeling remains.

He is fucked up.

xxx

Now tucked safely away inside his sardine tin of a home, Kakashi relaxes for the first time all week. Slumping against the ancient couch that came with the accommodation, cup of ramen on the coffee table in front of him, the Jonin thinks back on his day. The bell test was a success for the first time in so very long and he has a new team as proof of that. It took a good part of the morning working up his courage to go to the training grounds and it was definitely a shock being so close to the cherry blossom. Thankfully he continued forward with Shinobi nonchalance, executing the training exercise managing to avoid eye contact with the pinkette for the rest of the session.

Although the bell exercise did show some promising results, it had been an emotional strain on Kakashi nonetheless. Never has the silver-haired nin been happier then when the three man unit passed the team work test but boy did it take it out of him.

Glancing down at the new addition to the household, Kakashi smiles warmly as the new picture of Team 7 looks back at him. It is a tradition for this Jonin and is pleased that has been kept. Kakashi is certain that his team will produce great results under his guidance.

Tomorrow is another day.

**-Becoming a Team-**

___-His hand moved deftly along the bare expanse of her outer thigh, making the woman under him mewl and shiver. Leaving wet open mouthed kisses along her form, the great Shinobi spreads his maiden before him -_

******Knock Knock**

The silver haired Jonin attempts to ignore the intrusion but is brought back to reality with the unmistakable sound of standard issue ANBU boots against the aged wood of his window sill. He has often marvelled as to why there aren't feet marks embedded in the wood. Most of the time even 'he' doesn't use the door and it seems most of his visitors did not notice it's existence.

"Kakashi-sama your appearance has been requested at the hospital. The Hokage wishes to see you, if you are disinclined to attend your physical." The ANBU informs the once ANBU captain from his perch beside Mr. Ukki.

Snapping the book shut, Kakashi nods in assent. He pulls his forehead protector down effectively making him suitable for public display. By the time Kakashi is on his feet, the ANBU is gone.

Taking one last look around the small room, the neat freak in him pulls the shuriken comforter into place and adjusts his pillows. No matter how hard the Jonin tries, he can't get any peace around here! Perhaps it would be best to start hiding again. As it is, the only missions he is able to attend is with his Genin team (The Hokage wants him around for Naruto) and although they always turn out to be eventful as hell, he is still left feeling a bit restless. It has been awhile since he has gone on a solo mission and finds that he longs for the thinking time. Kakashi wouldn't give up his team for the world though. The Jonin smiles subconsciously at the photo of Team 7 that is mirroring the photo of his first team. Minato smiles back at him just like every other day and Kakashi feels a bitter sweet pang in his chest. The years go by but that very first day still lingers. Team 7 has given him some new memories that the man is very fond of. His team try so very hard. Naruto is a hard headed kid and reminds him so much of Obito when he is being spirited. His childhood friend was always loud and unthinking but Kakashi knows that there was always so much more to the Uchiha. He senses in his heart, that Naruto is the same. His burden is of a completely different type, but it is still a heavy weight to hold for someone so cheerful. The blonde Kyuubi has a big heart, but sadly his head is full of bricks and his stomach is full of the villages hatred. Can't be easy for the Naruto, that is for sure.

Kakashi was originally chosen for Team 7 by the Hokage specifically to watch over Naruto as well as monitor the last Uchiha's development. It did not pass the older man by that this boy is his mentor's son, or Sasuke his best friends descendant. Sakura being placed with him is something akin to fate, or perhaps Kami is finally paying him back. Whatever it is, Kakashi will not question it. Toeing on his sandals the Jonin swings the door shut, thinking it might be nice to use the entrance for it's intended purpose. Like any other day, the door remains unlocked as he makes his way towards Hokage Tower. There is no way in hell that Kakashi is going to the Hospital. He would rather just take the punishment dished out. Hopefully the Hokage isn't savvy to his plan. Last time there was a med-nin waiting for him outside the Hokage's office. Kakashi managed to teleport away but did not escape the Hokage's wrath entirely. Every where he looked for the next week there were med-nin, med ANBU, nurses from the Hospital seemed to be bumping into him all over the place. His apartment didn't even feel safe any more. After seven days of psychological warfare, Sarutobi won. Kakashi raised his white flag of surrender and allowed himself to be subjected to cold items and prodding fingers.

"Thought I would be seeing you. You are crazy about hospitals Hatake." The Hokage smiles wryly but Kakashi knows he is disappointed in him, even if it is just a little.

"You should see me at the dentist." He replies blankly, his eyes hold mirth all the same.

"Don't be smart with me boy. I may be your senior but I can still show you a thing or two on the battlefield." A dangerous glint shines brightly in the elder man's dark eyes.

"I have no doubt, Stage-struck."

"Good. I know there is no point ordering you to the hospital but until you see a medic you are on low rank missions. I can't have my best Shinobi going out into the field without a check up, it's unfathomable."

Kakashi shifts minutely for the first time, he really dislikes all these low rank missions.

'Damn old geezer. Check mate.'

"You are a smart one Hokage-sama. I'll head to my check up as soon as life becomes unbearable. Hopefully the village doesn't need my protection during that time. Kami knows what will happen to my breaking form." He smirks beneath his mask.

Pulling out his little orange piece of heaven from the back pocket of the standard issue pants he usually dons, the nin raises his hand to the wise man in front of him.

"No mission Hokage-sama?" Kakashi checks as an afterthought.

"Not at this time. You are dismissed."

"Aa." The silver haired Shinobi lowers his head in a quick bow. Then he is gone in a puff of smoke.

The room falls into a comfortable silence as Sarutobi picks up his pen ready to continue on.

"That copy-nin will be the death of me if Naruto doesn't finish me off first." Sarutobi chuckles to himself wryly, turning back to the stack of paper work before him. Half of being Hokage seemed to be keeping his Ninja in line, a heavy amount of paper work and very little time spent outside of the office. Ninja are such strong headed people with a fighting will. They certainly are a handful. As luck would have it, Sarutobi loves his job. His golden days have passed but his use to the village still remains. Hatake and his band of misfits are the promise of tomorrow now. Each generation seeming rowdier and stronger than the next, the future will be a sight to behold.

When Kakashi opens his eyes, he is in his safest location. The memorial.

"I'm sorry everyone but I can't get this done anywhere else." The nin apologises to those remembered. Saying a quick prayer and bowing his head to Obito and Rin, Kakashi climbs the nearest tree deftly, taking comfort in it's musty smell. Finally ready to get back to his favourite scene, the man sighs in contentment. Opening the book, he begins to read.

A rustling noise brings the man back to reality and he finds himself thankful that his chakra is hidden out of habit. It has not even been forty five minutes and as far as he is aware, people do not usually come to the monument during the middle of the day. Turning back to his book for a moment, the man stops when the familiar chakra signature flares momentarily.

"Dammit!" A familiar female voice cusses in pain as she clutches at her stubbed toe. "What a graceful Shinobi." The strained voice says to themselves. Chancing a look downwards, Kakashi's suspicions are confirmed. Haruno Sakura is at his most treasured place once more. 'I wonder if she visits often?' The nin thinks as he watches on with a curious eye.

Sitting down in the same place he had seen her so many years ago, Sakura leans her head against the faded tree trunk. Her hair is incredibly long now and his canine sense of smell can pick out the scent of cherry blossoms. She looks sad as she stares ahead of her instead of towards the monument. It is fitting that the girls scent is the same as her name sake. There are no cherry blossom trees in this section of the forest, so there is no doubt that it is all her. 'What are you doing Sakura?' Kakashi wonders as he continues to sit very still. Unfortunately his plan of staying hidden is foiled as a gust of wind blows through quite abruptly. The pages of his novel turn of their own accord, effectively alerting the Genin below of his location.

Looking upwards, Sakura gasps. "Kakashi-sensei. I'm sorry I bothered you!" The young girl bows her head to the man, her long pink bangs hiding hue of red that flushes her cheeks as she avoids his gaze.

'Dammit no where left to hide now.' Kakashi thinks as he jumps off his perch. This is becoming a little too much like deja vu.

"Don't worry about it Sakura. Are you here remembering someone?" He asks on a whim, not daring to mention her grandfather whose name resides on the plaque before her.

"Sort of. It's silly..." She trails off not looking at him still.

"If you feel strongly about it, it can't be that silly." The nin says curiously.

"I am remembering someone, they aren't dead though. Well at least I hope they aren't dead. I can't really remember what he looks like because I was so young, but I met a person here once. He was a beautiful young man with a lovely smile. He was very sad though. When I feel down I think of him and life doesn't seem so bad any more." Sakura sighs as she gazes out into the distance, off in another world.

"Have you seen him again?" Kakashi knows he should not be pushing her memory but he is selfish.

"I'm not sure..." The pinkette says sadly finally looking up at the man. For a moment something crosses her face as if she is seeing a memory of times passed but then she shakes her head and continues on. "I can't remember his face. Only his smile. I will never forget it. I like Sasuke-kun very much but when I grow up I hope we meet again. If only just so I can tell him how much strength he has given me." Her emerald eyes sparkle with a strange mix of happiness and sadness. "I know I am a bit of a cry baby sensei, but I want to grow strong for him and my grandfather. I will be a great Shinobi and I will help people."

Smiling beneath the mask, Kakashi is a little taken aback by her words. If he readily showed his face in Konoha would she have known it was him long ago? Does he want her to know?

The question remains unanswered but he does not speak. Stepping forward the Jonin ruffles her hair in a comforting gesture.

"I'm sure it will all work out Sakura-chan. I will help you become big and strong. You have already made much progress and we have an escort mission soon. You will learn to grow a skin when you need one, your heart is still very important." He fixes her with one last comforting look (he hopes) and places his hand upon her pink locks once more.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Kakashi says in a questioning tone.

"Hai! Of course sensei. I will always be at the meeting spot before you. Enjoy your book."

He does not see her watch him walk away with a curious stare.

******-Wave Country Two weeks later-**

The jovial sounds of rowdy young Shinobi echo throughout the forest as Naruto is scolded once more for his exuberance. The lone Uchiha is as passive as ever but watches on with amused eyes, as Sakura pushes Naruto off the road once more. His gaze moves back to the objective, he is a believer of staying on task. The civilian they are escorting is the main priority and getting angry at the dobe would only expend energy he is not willing to use. It is mission time and one must always be prepared.

"Ne, Sakura-chaaan. I was only joking." The good-natured boy raises his hands in surrender as the kunoichi looks like she is about to blow a gasket.

"Naruto shut up or Kami help me I will kill you!" The pinkette over exaggerates with a look of irritation. So what if she hasn't filled out as much as Ino. Ino is a pig!

Sasuke shakes his head in annoyance as Naruto pleads for forgiveness.

"Shut up dobe, you are making it worse."

"Teme!"

Just another day in the life of Team 7.

Hatake Kakashi strolls nearby, happily watching the scene before him. All of his students are showing promise, though, he wishes Sakura could access her potential (whatever it is). The two boys are so strong headed that their progress comes in leaps and bounds. The pinkette however, does things at her own pace. Kakashi can not fault her for this, but for the sake of her own opinions of herself, the man hopes she will see results soon. In weeks passed the silver haired Jonin has found himself wondering about the girl and their second meeting at the monument. He has asked himself if she would be stronger if he had of shown himself long ago. In the end Kakashi came to the conclusion that to wonder is to fault. There is nothing wrong with the girl and she will see results when she is ready.

"Come. We will make camp through here." Kakashi interjects with his no nonsense tone.

The young Shinobi follow his lead as they make their way into the forest. Tomorrow they will be in wave country and the mission will be completed.

"Naruto and Sasuke go and fetch some wood for the fire, Sakura stay here and protect Tazuna while I secure the perimeter." The silver haired nin does not wait for a response as he disappears into the growth of forest. Sakura is the most obedient out of his team and Kakashi does not need to worry that she will do her best. Though, it is doubtful that anything will come up. It does not stop the Jonin from imagining a fight, he has been itching to expend some chakra meaningfully for weeks.

The clearing they have chosen to make camp is much like any other area Kakashi has ever chosen. Away from line of sight and far enough in the forest that traps can be placed easily. Because it is a mission and a civilian is on board, he creates a chakra marker to alert him if anyone crosses the boundary. Looking around the Jonin smiles, perhaps he can do a little reading.

The camp site is well under way when the Team Leader ambles back into the camp zone. A place for a fire is now made and Sasuke is taking the liberty of lighting the blaze. Sakura has dutifully prepared bento boxes for each of them including Tazuna.

"Here you go." The genin passes the older man his dinner and Tazuna smiles widely.

"Such a thoughtful young woman." He says accepting the food happily.

Sasuke scoffs but accepts the food all the same managing a grunt in Sakura's direction. He does not make eye contact but the girl is happy with the reaction all the same.

"Sakura-chaan! Don't I get one too? Of course you make one for the Teme and our guest." Naruto's lip rises in an expression of sadness.

"Keep you jump suit on baka. I have made one for everyone." Sakura passes a box to Kakashi and then to Naruto.

"Mine doesn't have little stars like the Teme's." The blonde mentions upon observation, making Kakashi cough on his rice a little before regaining composure.

"Maybe next time if you aren't so annoying you can have stars too." She tells him before popping the onigiri into her mouth in one bite.

"Hey Hey Kaka-sensei. When can we learn some Jutsu?" Naruto asks eagerly as he shoves half of his meal into his mouth at once. Such a keen Genin.

Sasuke's ears pick up at this as he pays attention to the conversation.

"If you are good. Tomorrow if time permits." The Jonin tells his eager pupils. "Now eat and go wash up at the stream near by, we must rest for the night. I will take first watch, Sasuke and Sakura you can take second watch."

"Hai sensei!" The team choruses before continuing to eat with renewed vigour.

Sighing to himself Kakashi moves away from the main area. The twinge of hunger now gone from his stomach, the Shinobi perches himself upon a nearby log and opens his book once more. Soon they will need to rest, for tomorrow will be a long day.

The night air is cool as the embers of the fire light the area dimly. The small group of travelling Shinobi sleep peacefully in their sacks as the copy nin watches on. Tazuna is snoring soundly in the center of the group for protection purposes. Sasuke and Naruto lie on either side of the man. The raven haired boy fidgets a little in his sleep, muttering under his breath now and then. Naruto whispers promises of Ramen to himself while drool escapes his mouth to roll down his frog pyjamas. Turning his mismatched gaze over to the kunoichi to his right, Kakashi falters. Sakura lay down like the others but her eyes lazily look upon him. She does not speak a word as their eyes lock steadily. It seems as if she is surveying him.

Holding back a gasp, Kakashi feels the pull once more. It is not the same as the other times though. Instead, the man can feel a leeway that has not been present before. It is almost tolerable. For minutes emerald continue to gaze into onyx with eyes that almost seem glazed over. The pinkettes eyes focus for a second and the invisible string pulls tightly. Kakashi feels out of breath momentarily, then Sakura's eyes flutter closed. A light breath emits from the girl as sleep claims her. Then the pull disappears.

Taking in a deep breath and shaking his shaggy mane to rid himself of the strange feeling the girl creates in him. Looking over the camp everything seems to be fine. Poor Sasuke is having another bad dream and Naruto is still talking of different types of foods as he slumbers on. All things he has seen on the night watch before. Though, he can't help but feel bad for the Uchiha. He cannot even imagine what images plague his sleeping mind. Kakashi stands, brushing off his pants and makes his way around the perimeter as slowly as possible. He is in no rush to return to the camp site but he must remain alert.

Ten minutes pass as the man returns to his sleeping group. It is almost time for Sasuke and Sakura's watch but Kakashi does not know if he will bother waking them. He has a soldier pill in his flack jacket if need be. Pushing through the brush and into the clearing a strange sight beholds him. Sasuke is thrashing around in his sleep, wails come from him as he moves to and fro. The strange part is Sakura, she is awake again, or so it seems. Looking closer the sharingan user can plainly see that she is in a trance like state, similar to gen justu. His red eye picks up a purple glow as her unseeing eyes gaze upon the Uchiha. Crawling close to the boy, the purple glow grows stronger as she wraps her arms around Sasuke's back. He thrashes a couple of times before Sakura whispers, "Shh. It's okay."

Her eyes remain blank as ever, there is no recognition within their depths.

Then as suddenly as it began, it is over. Sasuke is limp on his bedding as he clutches Sakura's hand in his own. The night terror is gone as is the strange chakra. Sakura sleeps on.

Walking slowly over to the teens, Kakashi avoids the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He picks up Sakura and places her softly down on her bedding. Covering the girl up from the night air, Kakashi sighs once more.

He spends the rest of the night thinking of the pink haired girl with the purple chakra and the lone Uchiha who smiles for the first time as he slumbers.

As the sun rises slowly over the horizon the silver haired Shinobi sets about packing up camp. Popping a soldier pill into his mouth he takes a gulp of water from his flask before setting about waking everyone. Last night had been strange and the man is hoping for a regular day. He needs time to ponder on what last night could mean.

'I need to see her chakra control to learn more.' Kakashi tells himself upon waking Naruto. Everyone else is packed and ready to set off but the nine tailed fox boy is always the last to rise.

The nin spends the rest of the morning formulating a plan. Perhaps it is time for an exercise. Once he has ascertained Sakura's level of chakra control he will know where to move next. If this is a blood line limit it must have missed a couple of generations. Kakashi does not know much of the Haruno's or their blood line but it might pay to do some research once back in Konoha.

Lifting his canine nose to the air the Jounce feels a strange sense of foreboding. A fight today perhaps?

"Walk faster Naruto!" Sakura scolds as the blonde drags his sleepy feet behind him. Sasuke is up and ready to go, Tazuna has been awake for awhile now. Looking toward the direction of the road, the group set off once again. Soon they will be at the Land of Waves.

Walking silently along the road the usual routine falls into place. Sakura talks amiably to Tazuna who tells the young Shinobi stories of his home land. Naruto and Sasuke bicker as Sakura watches on with adoration. Though, he could swear that Sasuke is smiling more than usual. As much of a smile as the boy can muster anyway. His aura does not seem so dark and the words spoken to the Kyuubi seem to be less harsh and more jovial that normal.

'Is this because of Sakura?' Kakashi wonders silently, eye narrowing when the raven haired teen moves to walk beside Sakura.

This is out of the ordinary.

Suddenly a feeling of unease fills the man as he looks upon at his team. The thoughts possessing his mind leaving for the moment.

Something is not right.

'This is going to be a long day. Finally.' The nin smiles happily, he has longed for a good fight.

Kakashi is unable to think any more as an attack comes their way.

"Phew, that was close." Sakura sighs in relief when all is said and done.

"Yeah me and the Teme sure showed them!" Naruto fist pumps the air as his raven haired counter part stays silent, though he looks content.

"You did well Kaka-sensei." Sakura tells the older Shinobi before thanking Sasuke for protecting her and Tazuna. Kakashi can tell that she feels deflated and the man wonders if it will inhibit her progress. They need to get to wave and begin training, everyone needs a boost. Perhaps Naruto even needs to be knocked down a peg. That boy is an endless supply of chatter and good humour but his head can grow as big as Hokage Monument if praised to much. Sakura on the other hand, thrives under praise. Kakashi is not sure how the Uchiha feels about these things but has an inkling that he is not too fussed with what people thinks, he knows he is good. Speaking of Sasuke, Kakashi is sure now that he can see a change. At first he thought it was the thrill of the fight but in battle Sasuke was very quick to help and protected Sakura valiantly. The boy will mask it for protecting Tazuna but the silver haired man did not miss the way the boy's face contorted for a moment before springing to action. Naruto and Sasuke worked well together, better than ever before.

Whatever that chakra is, it has affected the boy to a degree.

'I wonder if he feels the pull also? How does Naruto avoid it?' Kakashi surmises that the nine tailed fox must protect the blonde from foreign chakra. If it is a type of healing chakra then his body will reject it because of the Kyuubi's healing powers.

He will definitely have to visit the records room and library when they return home. If this is a blood line limit, best he find out now so they can figure out how Sakura can control it. There is answer to be found in Konoha and Kakashi will find it! Once they arrive in Wave he will allow himself to ponder on the issue some more. For now, he requires focus.

First he must get over the feeling of uneasiness. His canine like qualities have always been helpful to sense danger from far off as well as other feelings that allude many human beings. For the moment he is unsettled and wonders if Zabuza is gone for good. Best to be prepared just in case. Can't let his guard down at a time like this.

"Okay everyone good work. We will continue through to Wave but keep an eye out. Tazuna stay close to Sakura and Sasuke. If anything happens do not jump into the fight. Follow my lead." Pulling out his book Kakashi begins to walk casually along the road once more. He does not see his students shake their heads at his behaviour. He is already within his novel but his senses remain alert.

The rest of the journey is unhindered and everything runs according to plan. Kakashi is still unable to shake the feeling of uneasiness but pushes it to the side for the time being. After enjoying a lovely home cooked meal with Tazuna's family the nin is certain his team will be up for chakra control training in the morning. Smiling beneath the mask the Jonin retreats to his pack to prepare for slumber. It has been a long 48 hours and Kakashi could use the rest. Dinner was tasty and filling and the younger members of his team are already out cold. Lying down the man reads for awhile before placing his book away and getting comfortable. Before his onyx eye droops closed, he notices another difference with his team. Sasuke is bunked down beside Sakura with Naruto on the other side of her. For the first time since travelling they are completely still. No dreams plague Sasuke that night.

The rest of their time in Wave is spent learning chakra control with tree climbing using chakra through their feet. Eventually this will lead to being able to stand on water and jump faster and higher when needed. Kakashi is not surprised when Sakura is the first to master the technique and is pleased for the girl. Sasuke and Naruto spend many hours more expending all of their reserves until eventually they could both climb the very tall trees with their chakra laden feet. The silver haired nin is proud of his team and what they have achieved. He is also not surprised when Zabuza and Haku make a reappearance, though he does not mention that he has been waiting for them. Pulling up his forehead protector the famous copy nin puts on a show of a life time, Sasuke fights harder for his friends than ever before and Naruto proves that a strong will can get you far. Sakura does not use her strange chakra during the fight but upon reflection Kakashi realises he is not surprised. If anything it is a helpful clue, it is obvious that her subconscious is aware of the power but the girl is oblivious. As they bid farewell to the builder Tazuna and the spirited Inari, Kakashi can't help but feel like this mission is a success.

His team mates will be out of this world happy when they realise the bump in their pay for the rise in rank and duration.

'Best not say anything in case Naruto decides to talk of how much Ramen he will buy. His talk of food is already too much!'

"All in all I think that was a success team." He says to the younger Shinobi in front of him.

"Hai!" They agree enthusiastically.

"I can't wait for a bath." Sakura says and she looks upon the road ahead.

Sasuke nods his head, agreeing with the pinkette.

"No way. First thing I'm going to do is buy ten bowls of Ramen. I deserve it!" Naruto begins to walk a little faster at the thought of his favourite food.

All in all not a bad trip.

******-Ichiraku Ramen -**

"Mou, Kaka-sensei. Will we ever get to see your face?" Emerald orbs stare at his masked face as a bowl of ramen is placed in front of him.

"Aa. Where is the fun in that?" Kakashi responds, turning in the direction of Genma and Raido as they enter the enclosed area of the food stand.

By the time his team have greeted the Jounin, the bowl of ramen is gone, his appetite now satisfied.

"Genma! You created a distraction for Kakashi-sensei." Naruto squawks loudly, hanging his head in defeat. "We will never get to see his face." The boy sighs sadly.

"Here you are Naruto. Your favourite." The Kyuubi container gasps at the double sized portion of ramen placed before him. His defeat now forgotten for the time being. There will be time to exact revenge on the copy nin. All in good time...

"It's okay Naruto, we already know why Kaka-sensei hides his face." Sakura smirks into her food and the silver haired nin feels a sense of foreboding.

"Do you just?" Kakashi asks as lilt of humour enters his rumbly voice. Turning the page of his book, he waits for an answer.

"Hai. It's because you are grossly disfigured." The pinkette replies casually, taking a sip of her drink. Kakashi smirks beneath his mask. 'Nice try Sakura, but you will have to do better.' The nin enjoys her attempt all the same.

"Haven't you heard from the ladies. This one is so handsome women fall in love with him at first glance." Genma jokes after gulping down a sake or four. "One helping of what she is having." The senbon wielder points to Sakura's food, winking as she glances up at him.

"Genma you flirt, leave poor Sakura-chan alone. You will make her heart stop." Kakashi says flatly at his friends antics.

"Gomen Sakura-chan. You know I'm just playing, ne?" Raido shakes his head at Genma's antics and is not surprised when the man winks at the girl once more causing a bright flush to coat her entire being.

"Kakashi is right Genma. You are a creep." Raido brings his friend down a peg as he too orders a bowl of ramen.

"Sakura-chaaan you wouldn't go after a geezer like that would you?!" Naruto interjects placing his face very close to her own, making the girl jump.

"Ask me again in six years and we'll see." Sakura tells the boy hoping it will fend him off. Genma is a joker, Naruto is serious about getting her. The boy that holds her affections bristles at her comment and it only helps to make her happier.

"Stop playing with them Sakura, it isn't nice to get poor old Naruto and Sasuke so worked up." Kakashi gives a standard eye crinkle before standing up and preparing to make his leave.

"Hai sensei. I was only joking guys no need to give me the silent treatment." Sakura pays for her own food and the useless copy nin's portion as well. "Come on guys let's play a game of 'find Kakashi'." The pinkette suggests after their sensei disappears in a puff of smoke.

"Good idea Sakura." Naruto nods happily, scoffing down the rest of his meal quickly. "We haven't done that in awhile." He says between gulps, giving the group a lovely view of the food in his mouth.

"Hn." Sasuke adds characteristically. The raven haired genin pays for his meal, then he shoves his hands into his pockets and begins to walk away.

"Hey Sasuke. Wait up." Naruto scrambles to follow the boy throwing curses his way.

"Bye guys." Sakura bids farewell to the older shinbobi and follows her boys at a leisurely pace.

Time to find the copy nin. This will be fun.

It took an hour for his students to find him, last time it took four hours.

'Am I losing my touch?' Kakashi asks himself as he replaces the shadow clone Sasuke managed to get with a fire jutsu. Their tactics are changing that is for certain. Moving towards the outskirts of Konoha Kakashi ponders as to why Team 7 relish this game so much. If it was not such good training he would have put a stop to it long ago. To be honest he enjoys seeing the strategies the teens come up with. Some of them are truly ingenious and if he was not a skilled Shinobi, they would have won long ago.

Plopping down near the stream he masks his chakra perfectly and sends out a second clone distributing the chakra to a higher degree. This should fend them off for awhile. Kakashi is certain that the rise in chakra given to his clone will trick them into think it is the real him.

Unfortunately he is wrong.

"What you doing Kaka-sensei?" The pinkette sits down in front of him triumphantly ten minutes later. The clone has been dispelled by Sasuke and Naruto in a team effort and Sakura has taken the liberty of using her know how on the copy nin to ascertain his location. Damn her calculating brain.

"Ah Sakura. I was trying to have some peace and quiet but I don't think that is on the cards for me. What can I help you with?" Currently she is the only one to know his location, perhaps he can persuade her to not give him up.

"It's okay. If you really don't want them to find you I won't say anything." Sakura looks proud of herself for finding him and Kakashi can't help but agree silently.

"You three are getting good at finding me. I think it may be time to find another target." He chuckles as the orange book closes and is put away.

"Nah that wouldn't be as fun. Besides maybe it just means that you need to work harder at hiding." Sakura's smile grows to an almost inhuman size as she continues to watch him.

A moment of silence passes before she speaks again.

"Do many Shinobi wear masks like yours?" She asks, suddenly dropping the subject of hide and seek.

He falters for a moment. 'What does this mean?' Kakashi needs to answer this question very carefully.

"As a matter of fact they do. Just not so religiously it would seem." He makes a point to keep his tone casual and his eye contact steady. "Why do you ask Sakura-chan?"

"No real reason really. Well nothing of importance. I have just been having this dream, of the boy I told you about. I think he wore a mask too." Sakura's brow furrows before her shoulders slump considerably.

"Hmm is that so? I don't think you should worry too much about it." He tells her comfortingly. Hey eyes lock with his and he feels the familiar pull of chakra.

"Why not?" She asks quickly.

"Because if it is meant to be. You will meet again." He says simply, ignoring how true his words are.

This seems to help because her smile is back and so is the light in her emerald eyes. The pull lessens as he looks away from her.

"I'll leave you alone now sensei. I'll tell the boy's you got away. Thank you." Sakura stands up and brushes off her dress. He notices how the garment is changing to look less child like as the days go by. Soon she will be a woman. What a scary thought.

"No need to thank me Sakura, I'm always here for you." Kakashi tells her leaning back against the tree again.

"Hai. Ja ne." She replies, making his eye widen as she ruffles his hair for once.

She darts off at a quick pace into the forest, then he is alone once more.

It has been a considerable time since the ordeal in Wave Country and his whole team seem to have recovered just fine. Naruto and Sasuke's rivalry continues on as strong as ever, though it is clear their friendship is much stronger. Naruto is still a baka, but it would be wrong if he was not so...Naruto. Sasuke is smiling a lot now and as much as Kakashi hates to notice, the Uchiha has been spending more time with Sakura. They have certainly flourished into a great team. Sakura is the same as always though it is obvious that her confidence grows with each mission. At the beginning Kakashi had to become immune to her 'puppy dog charm' very quickly. The boys noticed his soft spot for the girl quickly and continue to tease him for treating Sakura just a little differently to this day. The silver haired nin has been working on his indifference since Naruto mentioned his behaviour that first week. Though he is sure the pinkette has noticed the change. Sakura has not mentioned it but he can just tell.

Sometimes Sakura reminds him of Rin so much it hurts, but then the moment is gone and Sakura stands before him. He knows that Rin had an amazing affinity for chakra and healing as will Sakura but their personalities are not the same. Sakura is shy for now but the man knows she will become a force to be reckoned if the moments of hot headedness he is able to glimpse are any indication.

Sighing to himself Kakashi realises that he needs to stop thinking. Whenever he starts it always ends in thoughts of the girl with pink hair. He should feel bad about it but he can't. Instead he feels blessed that he can see her development from close range, he feels thankful that she set him on his path and he wants to set her on her path. It is getting harder though. Sakura the child is much easier to deal with than Sakura the teen. Naruto and Sasuke are much the same but it is no wonder. Shinobi children are not allowed to remain children for long, the life does not permit it. They are just lucky that a war didn't engulf them like many of his peers and himself at their age. For once Kakashi is thankful that Konoha allows young Shinobi to be children for just a little longer in these times of relative peace.

Kakashi cannot predict that this is the calm before the storm.

******-Two weeks before Chunin exams - The Dock-**

Konoha is alight with chatter and music as the day becomes night. The vendors have shut up shop for the day and the hustle and bustle of the night business has begun. The aromas of different cuisine passes Hatake Kakashi's nostrils temptingly as he strolls along the path towards the river. Passing through the maroon bridge and along the pavement, the nin turns on his heal at the sight of Ichiraku and Naruto. He is not in the mood for talking at the moment. Kakashi is in a contemplative mood. Work has been quite paper work heavy lately and there is nothing this Shinobi hates more than paper work! Perhaps being on time, but he feels that is a mere quirk and not a hate per se. Passing a lonesome man on a bench to his right he raises his hand as the civilian greets him good day. He is close to the water now and can see the moon shine off it's depths creating a shimmer across the water.

"What a peaceful night." The nin says to no one in particular as he takes in the clear night air.

Walking down to his favourite spot of the area, he stops when he notices someone sitting on the dock. It would not be surprising if the Uchiha was in his usual thinking spot, but today, Sakura takes his place.

Training has been going well and so have their missions but Kakashi can sense a sadness in the girl that is not usually present. The usual feeling he receives upon look at her is not there, the pull is nowhere to be seen. Over time, the man has grown used to the strange feeling and despite his efforts to find out information, he has uncovered nothing.

"Greetings Sa-ku-ra." Kakashi says as he sinks down on the wood beside his team mate.

"Hello." She replies with lacklustre, her eyes stare out at the water.

Sensing her need to be alone the man begins to stand after a pause, only to be pulled back down by the girl.

"Shush and sit." Is all she can give him and despite being the older of the two he can't help but feel scolded.

So he does just that. For a long time they just stare out at the expanse of water before them in comfortable silence. Kakashi does not wonder what is on her mind. If she wants him to know, she will say so.

After about ten minutes of silence, the girl sighs. Then she leans her head against his shoulder as if it is something she does every day. The older Shinobi sits very still a startled expression donning his face before settling back to his regular indifference. He allows her this contact and hopes it will cheer her up some. Breathing in deeply Kakashi notes that Sakura smells faintly of apples today, her civilian clothes suggesting that she has been to the markets. Her hair longer now and brushes against the exposed length of his arm, effectively making him want to bolt every time the wind moves a strand against his skin. Instead he remains silent and does not move.

"Kaka-sensei. Why does Sasuke make me so sad when I love him so much. Sometimes I feel like I understand his feelings and the next he is being mean to me. I hate it."

Kakashi does not respond. He knows that nothing will help the way she feels. Sasuke is Sasuke after all. Issues and everything.

Slowly he looks down at Sakura and she smiles up at him sadly. Then he realises the strange contentedness he is feeling is not what it seems. There is a warmth coming from the place her head rests and it is soothing to the Shinobi. He comes to the conclusion that she is injecting her strange chakra into his network without realisation. The glow is very faint but he can still see it pulsing at a steady pace. Similar to a heartbeat.

"It's okay. You don't need to have the answer sensei." Sakura smiles genuinely now sitting back up to look at the moon. The warmth is gone and Kakashi is left feeling a little empty.

"I know we don't talk often but sometimes I feel like I don't need to use words for you to understand me." She blushes upon realising her words and stands abruptly. "Gomen. I didn't mean to say that. It just came out. I'm stupid, I don't know what I'm talking about." Sakura turns to leave and Kakashi intends to let her when he notices one pivotal point.

He has grabbed her wrist to prevent her from leaving, she looks back astounded.

For a moment the silver haired man cannot find the words and they just stare at each other in surprise. He grips her tighter for a moment.

"You're not stupid Sakura." He decides upon. "I know what you mean." Then as if realising his words, Kakashi let's go of her wrist as if he is burnt.

Feeling disgusted with himself and his actions, he pulls back from the kunoichi and within the next moment - the veil of indifference is up.

Smiling down at Kakashi, Sakura turns again and walks away back to her home. This time Kakashi does not stop her, ignoring the pull in his stomach with every step she takes away from his location. Instead his mind focuses on one key detail, when they touched...their hands glowed purple.

After a moment or two of contemplation the copy nin stands up also and makes his way toward the path. He should be upset with himself but all things considered he feels better then he has in a long time. He decides on his trek home that it would be best to avoid the pink haired kunoichi for awhile. It is for the best.

Kakashi spends the next couple of weeks away from the team and away from Sakura. He feels like he is hiding away from the world. What's the point when at night she plagues his dreams? This did not happen when he was seeing his team daily. During his time away Kakashi does not think about the pinkette in his waking hours, not consciously.

Though, it does not stop her from coming to him in his sleep. He recalls Sakura gazing at him with unseeing eyes that seem to be a paler shade of green. The glint of recognition is nowhere to be seen. As she holds his gaze Kakashi can feel himself suspend like he is floating. A purple glow engulfs his entire form before turning a very light shade of pink.

"Kakashi." Sakura speaks his name. Then he is awake.

It feels like he is in a suspended state of Sakura and that make him feel sick to the stomach.

He needs to get away for awhile.

******-Chunin exam week-**

When the Hokage asks for entrants to the Chunin exams Kakashi is quick to enter his team. He refuses to admit that part of the reason for putting them forward is him trying to distance himself from his team. He swears black and blue that the three genin are ready to take on this challenge and is the first of the rookie nine team leaders to step forward. Iruka's questioning irks him to a certain degree but only strengthens his resolve. If this is a way for him to distance himself then fine, but Kakashi is sure his team can handle this. They have been on missions above their rank and honed their team work to an amazing degree. Sasuke is a natural Shinobi and Naruto has strong will power and a heart that will not quit. Sakura uses her love as a strength and will protect her boy's with all she has. Upon reflection, Kakashi is pleased with the idea. He is even more pleased when Sakura has the highest score in the theory exam amongst all of the entrants. Sasuke is within the top ten and although Naruto did not answer a single question, his moxy shows that he is willing to go the extra mile.

The only thing the copy nin regrets is having to stay on the side lines while they enter the forest of death.

When the three emerge victorious he is beyond proud. Sasuke's secondary match is an innovative display of battle techniques as is Naruto's. Although, the Kyuubi container did alter Sasuke's move, (originally taken from Rock Lee), he did it in a way that is just so...Naruto. His favourite kunoichi shows him a strong will in her battle even though neither entrants are able to move forward. He is certain she will get it next time, Sakura will rise in rank in her own time. When Rock Lee is injured beyond repair the day is dampened somewhat for the copy nin and he really feels for his friend Gai. Then the cursed seal makes it appearance and throws the entire event into question for the man. Thankfully the copy nin has many tricks up his sleeve and is able to suppress the dark powers that reside within the Uchiha. He knows that Sakura is aware of Sasuke's condition and wonders what the three had to face in the forest of death.

Upon completion of the second round Kakashi is determined to help Sasuke, for the boy's sake and his own. He knows that Sakura and Naruto will be just fine. They are the best of friends and the pinkette as well as the rest of the rookie nine will help Naruto

Soon after Kakashi and Sasuke set off for training. He does not think of Sakura while he is gone and moves his attention to the Uchiha and how he can best aid him. He teaches the teen chidori to give him a boost so he can see that the cursed mark is not needed for him to move forward. Kakashi wants to show Sasuke that he is powerful on his own. Though as the days go by and the training moves forward Sasuke's night terrors return. The longer they are away from Konoha and Sakura the boy reverts more and more. His smile wanes by the time they meant to return home and Kakashi also feels adrift from himself. Is this the power of Sakura's chakra. It makes the copy nin question if leaving Konoha was a sound idea. He curses his need to run away from the pinkette and life and hopes that Sasuke won't pay for his oversight.

When they return Kakashi doesn't miss the irony that he is once again, late. The famous copy nin needs to keep his reputation, but the Chunin exams? He does not say anything and instead follows Sasuke's lead and smiles to the crowd. It should be time for a match but alas it is not meant to be. Looking up at the grandstands the silver haired nin can feel the familiar pull in Sakura's direction and notes that Sasuke is also looking in her direction. There is no doubt he feels it also.

Then all hell breaks loose. Moving like a flash Kakashi saves Sakura just in time. He looks down at her and she smiles at the sight of him.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura calls his name in thanks.

The man is unable to relish this small victory because Konoha is being taken over.

Thinking on his feet the Jonin puts a plan into action to help keep the enemies at bay. Gai, Kiba and Shikamaru are an amazing help. Genma uses his skills to fight the enemies on ground level with all other Shinobi available. Regretfully he must let Sakura and Sasuke tend to Naruto's situation with Gaara of the Sand. Kakashi is not certain of the events but will always remember the ache in his chest when the light in Sakura's eyes almost fades. He does not know that she is close to death but his body does. Then as if a light is turned on, the familiar warmth is back and he can stand up straight again. Sasuke has saved the cherry blossom from certain death. Luck is on their side as the Kyuubi container and the last Uchiha manage to take down Shukaku. Unfortunately, Konoha's beloved Sarutobi does not have the same luck. The Hokage fights a battle to the death with a monster he created. It is only fitting that Orochimaru must face his sensei. The Hokage loses his life protecting his village valiantly. He will be remembered by all, for Konoha does not fall that day and neither does it's peoples hope.

Later on when Kakashi finds out what truly happens with Sakura, he vows to always be there to save her.

That's a promise he keeps until his dying day.

******-Sasuke's decision-**

The invasion of Konoha is over and the people of the village are settling into their old lives. The funeral for the Third Hokage is a sombre event that sticks with the copy nin and Naruto very strongly. Luckily for the blonde Kyuubi, Iruka is there for brotherly emotional support. Even though he does not know what to say the silver haired nin has been doing all he can for his team by been keeping a watchful eye out for them. Particularly Sasuke and his permanent counterpart, Sakura. Kakashi is not a man of words but he will always be there for a comrade even when they don't know they need it. The lone Uchiha has not been the same since the ordeal with Sakura. The boy has been acting strangely by not acting at all. The Sasuke that smiles and is one of the team seems to have disappeared. In his place sits a contemplative teen with a dangerous aura. Whatever happened, it has changed the boy. Naruto has been busting at the seams to see his best friend and Sakura has been by Sasuke's hospital bed since his admittance. She cries for the boy whose hand she holds and Kakashi notices that her purple chakra is gone. He surmises that her depression is the key cause and will pick up once the boy is awake.

When the raven haired genin wakes Sakura hugs him tightly, tears of joy rolling down her cheeks as Sasuke allows her this moment. Kakashi watches from afar with his forehead protector raised so he can see everything properly. Sasuke closes his eyes as if soaking in the moment, Sakura holds him tighter and his eyes flash open. It surprises Kakashi to see pain linger in the depths of Sasuke's obsidian gaze. The purple glow engulfs the two and the boy seems to lean into it. Naruto enters the room ready to greet his friend. The next moment Kakashi feels a shift in the air, his senses telling him to move closer to the group. Something is about to happen. Venturing closer to his team the sharingan swirls curiously zoning in on a new piece of information. The purple aura that exudes from Sakura is no longer being accepted by the boy. Instead a blackness arises from the depths of the Uchiha seeping into the girls form. The pinkette gasps and take a steps backward, eyes wide.

"Sasuke?" She questions in a confused tone.

The tomoe swirls as it focusses on the black chakra coming from the Uchiha. Kakashi hears Sasuke challenge Naruto and moves quickly.

He is almost too late to save Sakura from the enormous blow between rivals. Thankfully Kami is on his side today.

Later, when it is all said and done Kakashi tries to make Sakura feel better and says something foolish.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. Everything will be as it was." He recalls the doubt in his mind as the words leave his mouth but he is unable to stop himself. The Jounin does not know if it will ever be the same again but he is determined to try for her. Kakashi doesn't know at the time that Sasuke is planning to leave.

When Sasuke makes his choice and makes a move to leave Konoha, Sakura is there. Kakashi finds the kunoichi sound asleep just before sunrise. He thinks it is funny that the one day he decides to walk to the monument, Sakura lay waiting to be found. A deep sadness wells within him as he looks upon her, noticing the scent of two individuals. He knows then that Sasuke has left. Scooping up one of his two remaining students Kakashi does not miss the irony that the girl managed to predict the boy's leaving. He wonders if Sasuke thinks he is being spontaneous. It is certainly strange that Sakura always knows when something is going to happen before it does.

Then it hits him. He has read something about this before. Deep within the scroll room sits a document that is almost legend. Only a few in history have said to possess the ability within the last hundred years and even then a correlation between it's owners seem to be a genetic link that is almost unfathomable because of the great deal of time between wielders. It is an ability akin to a blood line limit, but is not used in battle. Only sensory Shinobi that are pure at heart are gifted with a healing chakra that weaves within their life force, with their soul, to create astounding results. The gifted few are blessed with hyper awareness as well as soul healing properties. It is told that the very first wielder of this blood line limit was unable to turn it off. Perhaps there are so few with this ability because there are few Shinobi who are pure at heart and if the link is genetic only one blood line could possibly birth the wielder making the odds slim to none. The chakra will be different to that of a regular tenketsu, being a shade of light purple to azure. The ones with the gift are usually placed into religious care and confinement to avoid the user falling in love. It is a precautionary measure for the healers gift because once the user finds their mate, the chakra will change in degree to a pink or red, sealing the healing to their true love and their love alone.

They are named the 'Sage of Two Souls' and are infinite healing.

Looking down at the pink haired girl cradled within his grasp, Kakashi thinks, "Impossible."

******-Distance-**

On Sakura's fourteenth birthday Kakashi decides that he needs to distance himself for the cherry blossoms sake and his own. He has not mentioned his findings with anyone because he cannot be certain it is correct. The elders will want to study the ability and keep her under lock and key. Kakashi cannot have that. Instead he asks Tsunade to watch over the girl explaining the circumstances very carefully. He knows the the princess and new Hokage will keep this information to herself. Her healing abilities are second to none and the copy nin is sure she can help Sakura find herself.

Though there is another reason Kakashi wishes to run and hide from Sakura. As the days go by the strength of her ability grows. He can feel himself being pulled within her web making his insides warm with healing and fears he will never be able to get out. He is a slave to her and the copy nin is a slave to no one! Kakashi sees her in his dreams often along with a strange pink chakra that is not the same as the purple glow he is accustomed to. It whispers to him that he is taken, that he is hers. Kakashi knows that it cannot be true and feels sick for entertaining the thought for longer than a minute.

With the appearance of the pink chakra comes the change in Sakura herself. She is looking older and older by the day. It is becoming a problem. A shameful horrible problem. For so long Haruno Sakura has been the lovely angel that rescued his broken resolve. She helped him realise what he needed to do to achieve happiness. This Sakura is pure and young in his mind.

Fourteen year old Sakura makes him feel like a disgusting old man. If it were not for the familiar pull in his gut whenever she is near, he knows he could ignore it. Unfortunately, Sakura's gift is his undoing. Kakashi has visited the scroll room countless times and looked for answers elsewhere but there is no where that describes what he is feeling. The information given suggests that those that are able to accept her healing will feel a relaxed warmth. Kakashi knows that what he feels is much more severe. He wonders if he is a dirty old man or if this ability is changing his view of her.

Sakura is taller now. Her hair has been lopped off during the Chunin exam in a moment of quick thinking. The choppy texture of the strands create the illusion of age. The colour has deepened slightly as has her complexion.

Her clothes are in the form of tight fitting shorts, a skirt and pink vest. In all honesty he tries not to think of her clothes, it brings his mind a little to close to issues that he cannot possibly handle.

Kakashi is her protector and needs to protect her from himself.

Distance is the only thing no matter how much it hurts him.

The week after Sakura's birthday he suggests she go see Tsunade. He knows that Sakura will flourish with a female ninja icon.

She is star material.

Kakashi is unable to see Sakura for quite some time.

**-Fantasy-**

His breathing is ragged, his heart rate elevated, Kakashi is almost at the brink.

Looking down at his rough calloused palm fisted firmly around his aching hardness, Kakashi closes his eyes and imagines his cherry blossom.

He can see her straddled upon him her glistening petals wrapping around his appendage like an iron vice. She is wet and calling for him.

Her face is framed with a golden glow. He thinks of her long sloping neck and perky breasts that are the perfect size. The pink thatch of curls above her woman hood remind him who it is above him.

His member pulses at the thought and he thinks that if he wasn't so worked up he would feel bad about enjoying her body like this. This is his fantasy after all.

Cradling his balls with his left hand he mentally pushes her down harder against him, making her cry.

He imagines Sakura beneath him, above him, surrounding him..._everywhere._

He can almost taste her juices on his tongue as images of him lapping at her pink folds, in earnest, flash past his closed eyelids. Quickly forming image after dirty image.

"Sensei." She cries out arching her back slamming her hips down one last time.

He ejaculates over his palm and his stomach, spasming from the jolts of pleasure as he continues to milk himself dry.

When he is done Kakashi cleans himself up, climbs into bed and tries in vain to forget that he is a dirty man.

******-The Bell Test Round Two - Years later-**

He has been beaten?

Kakashi is completely flabbergasted that he has been beaten by his own book! He is amazed that Naruto and Sakura have come so far since their very first bell test. They have successfully gained the bell from his person without even having to exert force. He had no idea that Sakura is capable of such force with her fists. Her fighting technique has been streamlined.

As she rears back her fist stopping Kakashi's go to move in its tracks with one chakra filled blow he cannot not help but feel amazed. He had no idea that she is such...a ninja.

That day Naruto and Sakura gains their ex sensei's respect as equals.

They are no longer children and so team 7 is disbanded, Team Kakashi rising from it's ashes stronger than ever. Kakashi has spent years training and taking solo missions to forget the dull ache in his chest and the dreams that plague him to this day. He has grown used to the strange pains and will continue to be strong for his team.

At sixteen they are very capable Shinobi.

As Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura walk away from the training grounds tired and ready for a good meal the man can't help but think that his team are one of a kind. He will deal with the issue of the warmth creeping through his form where Sakura's hand holds his arm as they walk much later.

For now he will enjoy this moment. Happiness needs to be savoured when one is a Shinobi. The copy nin will do just that.

**Sasori Is Dead**

When Sakura defeats Sasori Kakashi is filled with an intense amount of pride.

He knew that Tsunade was a perfect fit for Sakura as a mentor as soon as he noticed the blonde woman's quick temper. Sakura thrives in a challenging environment, and as a result manages to take down one of Akatsuki's integral members, without being killed in the process.

Her cognitive function during battle is remarkable. The quick thinking that she is able to pull off, as well her the chakra blades that she wields so fiercely, aided her. Nevertheless, her ex sensei has a feeling that her amazing knack for team work and synchronisation played a large part in her and Granny Chiyo's success.

He is glad he was able to instil those values within her. Though, Tsunade is really the one to be praising.

Sakura is an amazing kunoichi, all in her own right.

**Pein Is Dead**

Konoha has been destroyed.

_I'm alive?_

…_._

_I was dead._

_I saw my father..._

"Sakura." Hatake Kakashi rasps feeling breath fill his body. He is spluttering like a fish out of water and trying hard to scramble to his feet.

What if he has wasted all of his time with Sakura, by avoiding her. What if she is hurt?

The bloodied man runs quickly, looking frantically in every possible location.

Everything is rubble.

People are cheering.

Pein is...dead.

Coming up to the medic area, Kakashi feels his heart swell when he finds her tending to the wounded.

She looks tired and dirty but she is alive and her spirits look high. He is pleased.

Her bright verdant gaze slowly changes, as her eyes fall upon his beaten frame. The mask that usually obscures below his nose has become a tattered piece of material, very similar to the rest of his ripped clothing. The pull he always feels is back in full force, and Kakashi will no longer deny it.

Something in Sakura's gaze changes as she studies his face for a long moment. She frowns in a look of confusion. Then, her eyes widen.

A feeling of worry enters Kakashi's heart and it tightens as tries to decipher what she is thinking. His spirits tip and begin to plummet...

Until he realises, that she is running towards him, Sakura is crying, her whole form glowing a slight purple.

Opening his arms in a reflexive motion Kakashi allows himself to embrace her a moment, revelling in the warmth of another living person. Sighing in relief as the ever persistent ache disappears. The man will be the first to admit that her chakra ability is baffling, and more research will need to be done in the future, but for now he is okay with not knowing. Especially when her hands touch him and the purple starts to change. The ninja almost doesn't believe his eyes, as a pink glow covers her hands as the fist at his chest.

He is not sure whether he should be happy or upset at this revelation.

"Kakashi-sensei." Sakura cries into his chest. "I was so worried!" Her words are muffled but undoubtedly sincere.

"It's okay. I'm here now." He says patting her on the top of the head in what is meant to be an acceptable comforting motion.

Pulling back slowly Sakura keeps her arms around his waist, and it warms his insides with something that is more than comfort.

"_Kakashi_..." She lowers her voice. "After the war meeting they are going to send ninja on missions to secure our place in the impending war. My connections with the Hokage office showed me that you will be going..." She starts to sniffle a little, trying to be strong. "I wanted to tell you now before I chicken out." Her words are shaky and fast and she laughs nervously. "I just feel so happy to be alive, and I know that you are too. You just - You need to know before you go that..I remember you, Kakashi." Her words all run into one and then she is stepping away from him.

"How?" The silver haired man is taken aback, he doesn't understand what is going on. The usually guarded gaze of his is completely vulnerable, but for some reason he can't find the strength to care.

A hue of pink coats her lovely cheeks, almost matching her dirty pink tresses.

"Your face sensei. I could not forget it." The woman reaches out and traces the line of his jaw stopping at his chin to rub her thumb over his lower lip.

Sakura pulls back when she feels his warm tongue dart out to touch her skin. Instead she settles for threading her fingers through his loosely. He really needs to tell her about her gift and what it does to him. Not that he is complaining.

Kakashi feels something change in the air as he looks down at his Sakura, and he knows that it is more than the chakra. It is internal as well. The woman is strong in her gaze as she squeezes their palms together.

"Right now I think it would be best if you leave off the suffix." He breathes his voice lower than before. Is this appropriate? _I was dead...Who cares._

"I didn't remember" She continues on with her story. "But seeing you completely, just before. Suddenly it was there in the forefront of my mind. Your face and...your sad eye." Her voice lowers to a whisper, as her deep emerald eyes search his for something neither know they are looking for.

"Don't you dare die on me." Sakura sounds like her strength is teetering. He realises she is talking about when he leaves.

"Are you saying that as my student or my friend?" The Jonin asks sceptically. He needs to be an adult.

Her hands move to rest over the top of his heart and her emerald eyes widen at the hue of pink covering her hands. When his heart thumps particularly fast, the glow only strengthens. However, she does not mention it and it makes Kakashi wonder if Sakura is already aware of her power.

"Both..." She sighs heavily, gazing up at him with bold emerald orbs. "Neither." The word is breathy on her lips and Kakashi realises it is just what he wanted to hear.

"What I feel for you can't be categorised as a teacher student bond. I'm sorry for being so forward, but I feel a stronger connection with you...Maybe it's all in my head." She tries to pull away.

"It's not." He is quick to respond. Holding her steadfast. "I won't die." Kakashi tells her seriously.

"Hatake-sama you are needed for the war council. We need to do a village count." A voice sounds from near by.

Looking down at the girl with lovely pink hair, he sighs heavily. Slowly, he inhales the natural scent that is Sakura and squeezes her just a little tighter. Her scent is musky and lovely, just like Sakura blossoms.

"I will see you when this is all over." His voice is pained without meaning to be. "And we will talk about that chakra of yours." The pointed look upon his face directed at the girl makes her blush crimson, and she looks guiltier than anything.

"Don't worry Sakura. I have known for a long time."

"How?" She asks, confused. "My Okaa-san only taught me of it a year or two ago."

"I noticed a very long time ago. Right from the start." He admits truthfully.

"And you don't mind? I'm...strange." Sakura looks saddened at the thought of being unwanted, despite her curious tone.

"I have never minded. Especially not now." A wry smirk covers his ridiculously handsome face and the kunoichi can't help but be enraptured. A finger points to where their skin touches, and the golden chakra turns pink.

"You- You can see it?" Her eyes widen in wonder. That is something new. Kakashi didn't realise that he is the only one.

"I have always been able to...What does that mean Sakura?" The copy nin has a hunch, but he enjoys the blush his words create more than anything.

Sakura pauses, choosing her words wisely. "It means...It means a lot, Kakashi." His name on her lips is like heaven every time he hears it. Will it always be that way?

Sighing heavily, the Jonin knows that he has to draw this to a close. There are important measures that need to be put into place. He knows that the possibility of going crazy without Sakura by his side is very high. However, he will have to endure it for as long as possible. After all, Kakashi has a duty to Konoha first, his heart second. When he comes back, they will talk to the Hokage together about Sakura's power and what it means to be woven to her. He is sure that it will change everything for them in terms of their inappropriate liaison. If he can survive that long without her...

Leaning down the shinobi places both hands on the sides of her head, brushing his fingers through her hair momentarily. Kakashi gazes into her startled depths, that are so innocent but worldly at the same time. Then, he kisses her forehead soundly.

"You are too beautiful to be sad Sakura." Kakashi says, copying her words from long ago. He kisses her cheek and takes a step back, grimacing when her body reflexively follows. Sakura realises, and halts him. A hand grimy with dirt is pulled upwards between them, and the kisses his hand. It is nothing, but at the same time...It is everything.

Steeling himself, Kakashi nods at look of meaning at the girl who remembers him. "Ja ne, _Sakura._"

With a poof of smoke the copy nin is gone, leaving the beautiful medic to cry silent tears in his wake.

A year will pass until they meet again...

365 days that are almost too long and too hard for the pining ninja to endure.

When they come together again, Kakashi vows to never let go.

**A/N **

**Reviews are appreciated. :)**

**MerinxD**


End file.
